SP V KND Season 1
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: Theme: Valentine's Day about Love. Unfinished due to the lack of Inspiration, but probably save the many ships for other Seasons. Contains 3 Episodes.
1. Episode 1

(SP X KND Season 1)

Random Epsiode

EP 1: How to Start a New Decade

In her house, Kuki was on the phone with the Crew from South Park, however, everyone was asleep but Kenny due to his family on another Drunk Misfit. Kenny locked himself his room with Karen and Kevin inside, who BOTH Kevin and Karen are already registered Kids Next Door Operatives, much like Shelly and Ike.

"Mommy and Daddy have been fighting again?" asked Kuki over the iPhone provided by the funds.

"(Unfortunately...)" Kenny muffled. "(Say, did your dad nag you again? If you want, we can help you out.)"

"No, just that it's too cold and Daddy wouldn't let me crank the heat..." Said Kuki while shivering.

Normally, Kenny would say this to a cadet in his boot camp to get over with, but this was his close friend ever in the treehouse. Kenny suffered way worse with his Ghetto House and living poor without a heater and no hot food.

"(Meet me by the treehouse.)" Said Kenny as Kenny signalled Kevin and Karen to report to the Treehouse. He then pressed a button on his phone that signalled the boys and three girls.

Pretty soon, every kid reported to the South Park Treehouse for a big sleepover.

Shelly was reading a book while Kevin was eating pickles. Karen and Kuki were playing Rainbow Monkeys. Hoagie and Cartman were eating while the girls were chatting. Though, everyone was in their superhero clothes.

"Kenny, why did you called us?" asked Toolshed (Stan).

"Guys, hear me out." Mysterion (Kenny) told the Kids Next Door who looked up at the anatomy of a brain of Adults in 2020. "We hit a new era, where we struck war with Iran, and Mr Garrison is still president, trying to take down the Kids Next Door with sheer might if we don't get voters to reelect him or prevent his impeachment! And right now, Kuki's dad wouldn't turn on the thermostat even though he owns a small house and has a good job!"

"And mom and dad are fighting again." Said Kevin as he picks out a pickle from the pickle jar.

Mysterion looks down and sighed.

"SO WHAT?!" shouted Kangaroo Kid (Wally). "We keep fighting those evil adults until there's no more evil dorks!"

"But that'll take forever, Wally, out of everyone, kids are hooked onto the internet and our armies are hardly enough to fight big fleets of the USA." Callgirl (Wendy) explained, "Plus, we are slowly losing operatives and they only joined to become superheroes and then drop out from Kenny's Bootcamp!"

Mysterion took out some grape juice and served himself some. "Then we must celebrate the last of us..."

"WHAT?!" Every operative asked.

"Look, it's 2020 and America took a wrong turn in things, we already have conflict with North Korea, Russia Hacks supported Garrison, and now we're in a war with a country this Nation gets their oil from..." Mysterion looked down.

"ACK! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Shouted Wonder Tweek (Obviously Tweek).

"We're NOT going to die, Tweek." Said Super Craig (Obviously Craig). "Actually, I don't really care anymore.. What can we do?"

"I say, LETS DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" Vamp Queen (Bloodrayne) proposed as she looks at her claws.

"Guys? Where's Mexican Joker?" Asked Mechaman (Hoagie) asked.

Everyone in the treehouse went looking for him and finds a map to find a way over Canada from Season 3, Escape To Canada. "¿Que es esto?"

"AJ!" Said Spaceman (Nigel). "What are you doing in the contraband?"

"Estoy buscando un lugar mas quieto que los Estados Unidos.." Said Mexican Joker (AJ).

"Canada?" Asked Spaceman. "You mean that place where Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters escaped to?"

"Si." Mexican Joker explained.

"AJ, we're not dying." Said Spaceman. "We're simply in the dark age of the USA where our nation favors a racist dictator."

"Lo se..." Said Joker. "¿Que vamos a hacer?..."

"We just celebrate what we have left..." Spaceman pats AJ on the back.

"Chinga a los gringos, pero te amo como un amigo, Numero Uno." Said Joker as he hugs Spaceman.

Everyone came back to the Treehouse to meet and greet everyone that they hadn't got attached to.

"So what now?" Asked Coon (Cartman). "We hide here for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe..." Said Human Kite (Kyle). "I mean-"

"It's all Kyle's fault!" Shouted Coon. "He gave the idea that the President can hurt other nations!"

"Pretty much, Mr Garrison has always been a prick..." Said Toolshed. "I mean, he has been related to Mrs Thompson. But at least Mrs Thompson hasn't been a few times as mean as him."

"ARE YA KIDDIN NUMBUH 5 RIGHT NOW?!" asked Huntress (Abby). "She can get carried away and talk smack to ANYONE even with they don't mess with her!"

"¡Creo que la perra nesesita que calmarse!" Said Joker. "¡Es la ULTIMA VES que me deja obedeser otra puta Garrison!"

"You said it, AJ!" Said Professor Chaos (Butters) as they both laughed.

The kids asked on what was Mexican Joker talking about.

"Oye, Mantequilla." Said Joker.

"Que Pasa?" Asked Chaos in his English Accent.

"How do you like my English?" asked Joker. This surprised everyone.

"AJ!" Asked Captain Diabetes. "You can talk English?!"

"I barely learned it with a new translation machine I found in the Kids Next Door 2X4 Technology Service. But I am planning to do it without machine. I mean, have you SEEN how many people talk English?! Korea and Japan Pop Stars?" Joker stopped.

"Now I'm starting to believe America has changed him." Said Coon.

"I don't do this just to become American. I did this for me." Said Joker.

"That's cool!" Kangaroo Kid jumped. "Say, next time we see that truck with the food, can you help me get some of those spicy chips?!"

"Por supuesto, Wally." Said Joker. "Just... don't hurt the man and you must have money, I promise Mexicans don't threat."

"I'll take your word for it." Said Kangaroo Kid shaking AJ's hand.

Karen yawns.

"Are you tired, Karen?" asked Mysterion.

"Yes, Guardian Angel..." Karen rubs her eyes.

"Well then, good night." Said Kevin.

Mysterion takes Karen and places her on the couch, as he covered her with a blanket.

"Goodnight." Karen kissed Mysterion on the cheek, making him blush super hard, which reminds him. "OH ****! It's nearly Valentine's Day!"

Karen woke up hearing this. "OH NO! I haven't got my Guardian Angel a present!"

"It's alright, Karen. You don't jeed to get me anything." Said Mysterion. Karen looked down in shame. Mysterion pets and rubs Karen by the cheek as she nuzzled against his hand and falls back asleep.

CRASH!

There was a sound of a broken plate when Fastpass (Jimmy) looked angry at Coon. "Y - Y - YOU LISTEN TO ME, M - MISTER! AIN'T NO WAY I'M GETTING THAT AD BACK!"

"All I'm just saying we can create a new Leslie within the process of finding you a girlfriend!" Coon held his hands up as Fastpass held Coon by his shirt.

"AIN'T N- NO.. Ain't no... ain't no...fu... fu... ****** way I'll trust an Ad!" Said Fastpass.

"Trust me on this one, Fastpass!" Coon felt sympathy for Fastpass without a girl. "We can rind the remains of Leslie and revive her! Or when we find a new way to make ads better! Like Ad Revenue on our YouTube Channels! Don't you like money, Jimmy?!"

"What's happening here?" Asked Mysterion.

"Apparently, Jimmy has an ex." Said Mechaman. "So what happened is that Coon suggests of running to Mephesto's and reviving Terrance and Leslie."

"WHAT?!" Mysterion asked in confusion. "Oh well." Suddenly there was an alarm ringing by the Super Computer.

"Everyone!" Shouted Dr Timothy (Timmy) telepathically. "Come over here!"

Everyone rushed into the Computer Room and turned on the Threat News.

"Well well well, Kids Next Door." Said the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. "Looks like you've met your match! 2020 has been in our favor all along!"

"You Delightful Dorks shall never win!" Said Spaceman. "We are South Park AND the Kids Next Door! And we'll ALWAYS find a way out!"

"TRY FIGHTING US!" The DC dressed up in their hero forms. "How are you gonna stop us from doing THIS!?"

The DC burned down the Sector V Treehouse from New York! Which angered Sector V.

"BY ****ING YOUR MOTHER!" Said the Coon, instantly regretting. "Man, so 2012..."

"Oh, HOW mature..." The DC got angered. Normally this doesn't anger them since they don't have a mom (Not that I can noncannonically make one), but for some rason this did.

Then Professor Chaos joined in. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR MOM GAVE UP ON YOU BECAUSE SHE WE WERE SO MUCH BETTER THAN FATHER!"

The DC stopped to listen to Butters.

Then, this gave the Coon an idea. He begins to laugh. And soon everyone joined in.

"You Kids Next Door are crazy..." The DC rolled their eyes.

"Just like your mom." Said Captain Diabetes (Scott). Everyone laughed.

"None of you are in that Treehouse, are you?..." Asked the DC.

Everyone raised a finger to the DC to taunt them, aka point and laugh.

"YOU FOOLS SHALL PAY!" The DC shouted as the TV turned off.

The Kids Next Door stopped laughing and started hating themselves.

"Let's NEVER pull that lame joke ever again... so cringey.." Said Human Kite.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I kinda love AND hate you all at the same time, including me..." Said Coon.

"Shut up, fatty!" said Human Kite.

"Don't call me fat, you Jew!" Coon mocked Kyle.

"Guys! Stop arguing." Said Mysterion. "Let's get some supplies so we can start a party!"

"I'll go get the cereal and the movies!" Said Mintberry Crunch (Bradley).

"Stan! Make your mom order the chicken!" Said Mysterion. "Kyle, Cartman, get the sodas. Everyone else, bring anything: chips, sleeping bag, clothes, and everything you might need. It's code Armageddon!"

All

Renegades

Must

Aquire

Goods

Electronics and

DVD's until

Daytime

Or

Nighttime

And with that, everyone went to get their stuff to stay inside the treehouse for at least a week.


	2. Episode 2

SP Vs KND (Season 1)

Episode 2:Perfect Symbiotes (ft. Pip) (King Churchill Debut) (Jimmy X Leslie)

Fastpass ran into the gun show where everyone once had a purpose with guns, which was for no good reason except for bringing idiots together.

He looked at the ashes of the place, and looking to the remains of Leslie, which was nothing but Ad Juice, but only a sample was contained by the government.

But nothing says more than a perfect GRAVE for Fastpass due to being stupid enough to retrace his and Kyle's mistake, trusting an Ad.

"Maybe you should revive that Leslie Girl." Said Coon in a flashback voice.

"N - N - No..." Fastpass whispered his inner voice away. But then... all that was left was Fastpass's scream.

Fastpass was then screamed for help as Ad Juice crept on him, taking over him... "Help m - m - me!"

"Who are you?" asked the goop. "You remind me of someone..."

Fastpass looked at the goop that went into his ear and collected some of his blood! The goop came back and morphed into Leslie.

"L - Leslie..." Fastpass charged with a Fire Tackle, but Leslie cloned herself using Fastpass's blood, weakening him.

"I, have no memory of you..." Said the Leslie's. "But yet, you remind me of someone familiar..."

"You're the ***** who abused me and Kyle!" Jimmy shouted in anger, but lowley because of Leslie using his blood. "You hurt, m - my friends... and now, you're hurting m - m- me..."

"Oh, poor citizen." Said the Leslie's as they regrouped back into one and held onto Jimmy.

"W - what, are you doing?!" asked Jimmy.

Leslie then kissed Jimmy, to make him infatuated.

She then enters his bloodstream as the Fastpass now gains control to spread an ad virus to anything he wants, that includes Apple devices.

The Next Day, Jimmy goes back to school while everyone had celebrated without him.

"Dude, where have you been?!" Asked Cartman. "We totally rocked the house with our party and we're going to do it ALL over again in the treehouse."

"C - C - Cartman..." Jimmy told Cartman scared. Cartman stared into Jimmy. "Wanna Spar? Best bring a friend."

Cartman looked everywhere for a Hero, when suddenly, he got a radar of somebody nearby. "PIP?!"

"Pip?" Asked Jimmy. "Who's Pip?"

Cartman remembered the British Wop anywhere. Unlike Nigel, Pip was a good boy who usually gets ****ed on, but this time, he's talking to Stacy, one of Kuki's friends.

"Pip?!" Cartman asked. "Are you alive?!"

Pip then starts to run away when he saw Cartman. Cartman then went into an empty Classroom and then transformed into the Coon.

"PIP, YOU SON OF A *****! COME BACK HERE!" Coon ordered, and then suddenly, ran straight through Nigel!

"WHA - WHA - WHAAA?!" Nigel stared blankly to Coon.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" asked Coon.

"HE FLOATED RIGHT PAST ME?! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Asked Nigel.

"Oh, like maybe use your Phys Wave?!" Asked Coon.

Nigel sighs and used his backpack's phys wave to stop the ghost of the OTHER British Boy.

"OH NO!" Pip then tossed a Smokescreen at everyone and then stunned everyone with a light from his finger. Suddenly, nobody remembered, and Pip was gone. Well, almost nobody remembered.

Out by the halls, Leslie shielded Jimmy from the light and smoke with her DNA mixture with Jimmy's making him immune to Blindness!

"H - H - H - H Holy ****!" Jimmy looked on how the mystery angel defeated Nigel and Cartman by escaping without a scratch. Jimmy then saw Leslie hiding from the shadows as she caught Pip.

"What are YOU doing here?" Leslie asked Pip.

"Please! I mean no harm!" Shouted Pip. "I heard there was an ad on the loose, so the League of Super Best Friends made me come here from heaven to destroy that ad and come back serving Costco Pizza to them."

"Leslie?! IS THAT YOU?!" PC Principal CHARGED over into the dark hallways due to a broken light, which could've been fixed by the Mexican Janitor, but PC Principal made the Mexican Janitor a teacher due to not being racist and giving a Mexican a bigger opportunity into the school jobs. PC Principal picked up Leslie and began beating her up. "I THOUGHT YOUR SPECIES WAS NO MORE! I'LL FINISH YOU OFF!"

Pip then followed. "WAIT, SIR! ONLY I CAN-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU UNKNOWN STUDENT!" Then PC Principal paused to hear what he said to Pip. This gave Leslie a chance to kick PC Principal to the face, and running back behind Jimmy.

"Don't you dare move forward, or this kid gets it..." Leslie threatened.

PC Principal looked cornered, but suddenly.

"PIP! YOU BRITISH WOP!" Coon came over with Spaceman, Princess Kuki, Toolshed, Human Kite, and Mysterion.

This made Pip react with his inner hero and UNLEASH the hero inside. Pip changed clothes from a Brit Boy into a military Queen's Outfit with a cape!

(King Churchill Move 1: Wolf Howl!)

Pip takes a deep breath with his change of voice. "STAY BACK, YOU FILTHY WANKERS!"

The Echo blew away the extra heroes away, leaving Leslie, Fastpass and PC Principal standing.

(Battle Begin!)

(King Churchill Vs Leslie)

Fastpass looked at the heroes swept away from Pip's roar.

"What will we do now?!" asked Princess Kuki.

"It's simple! BATTLE STATIONS!" Spaceman ordered as everyone charged!

King Churchill barked again with a different military insult that blew away the Kid Heroes.

Leslie then channelled her Inner Villain and challenged Churchill to a fight.

(King Churchill Move 2: Limber Up!)

Churchill then got down and done 10 PERFECT push ups in 5 seconds and gained Damage Boost! He then gets up and points to Leslie with his hand, showing that it's her turn!

(Leslie Move 1: Viral Spread!)

Leslie sends a floating static beam to Churchill, reducing his power and speed! It made him slower, but returned his Power to normal!

(King Churchill Move 3: The BOOMSTICK!)

Churchill took his rifle, cocked it and fired at Leslie!

(Leslie 70%)

(Leslie Move 2: Power Surge!)

Leslie's eyes glow as she zaps a power ball from her palms, with a Kamehameha Pose, to Churchill!

(Churchill 50%)

Churchill was slowed so he couldn't do much.

(Leslie Move 3: Infect)

Leslie then shot a syringe, also known as a Flash Drive, to Churchill, placing a Gross Out on him!

(Churchill 25%)

"My stomach..." groaned Churchill as he threw up and broke character, transforming him back into Pip!

"Why do you fools never learn from your mistakes?..." Leslie then walks up to Pip as Pip lays down with his barfed shirt, not feeling well.

Everyone froze as Pip takes a few powerful punches to the face.

"Oh no you don't!" Spaceman (Nigel) used his space gun to shoot Leslie as she drops Pip and marched forward to the kids.

"LESLIE!" Jimmy surprised Leslie with a kiss, making her break character and returning herself back into Jimmy's body!

"Oh dear..." Pip faints.

Everyone was soon reported to Mr Mackey's Office, as well as laying Pip in a wheelchair. PC Principal was also there to hear an explanation.

"So your mission was to exterminate the Ad from the League of Super Best Friends?" Asked Mr Mackey. "Sound fishy to me, mkay? Just finished a report to your ex girlfriend, Pip that you're alive."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'm already passed away." said Pip.

"So, you don't have a caretaker?" asked Mr Mackey.

"Apparently from what I heard, you were bullied all your life am I correct?" asked PC Principal.

"Correct, sir..." Pip replied.

"Then I suggest you boys pay respects to this guy's grave once every week, OR I'LL GIVE YOU ALL DETENTIONS!"

"Perhaps I would make sure and watch of that." Said Nigel.

The four boys groaned from the order, as if taking orders from Nigel wasn't bad enough, but then again, it was their fault he died.

"Or I can ask for a body from the lab." asked Pip.

"Is n - n - nobody gonna ask about an Ad living in my body?" asked Jimmy

(Epilogue)

Jimmy and Nigel went to Dr Mephesto's Lab to resurrect Pip's body, the same way they made Chad, only keeping his Superpowers with a Superhero Power Extractor to study this King Churchill.

Normally, this would be when Jimmy would kill Leslie, but this time, they kept Leslie in Jimmy's blood. Jimmy was then rescued by the Kids Next Door to keep Jimmy, even though he now has a new Blood Girlfriend he can date whenever he needs to.

Leslie promised to keep her invasion low, as long as she can keep living in Jimmy's body. Nigel then ordered a punishment to make the boys respect the Brit Boys like him and Pip. Churchill was then given back to Pip as the troops of the Kids Next Door trained with Churchill to move forth, and soon, armies were raised by 10% percent, approximately 250 soldiers worldwide, but not in the USA.

(Epilogue Skit)

Jimmy was heading to his room (Inside the Treehouse), when suddenly, his new girlfriend, Leslie, came up to his bed and went inside. Jimmy grinned as he takes off his crutches and slept next to Leslie.

"L - L - Love you, Leslie." said Jimmy.

"What is love?" asked Leslie.

Jimmy was never asked this question before. "Well, it's basically, the heart and soul bonding together to make a perfect pair of friends."

Leslie then kissed Jimmy one last time. "Then I love you, too." Leslie returned back into Jimmy's blood.

In a camera inside Jimmy's room, that leads into a computer, was the Interesting Twins. "Camera, check!"

"Good!" said the Delightful Children on the phone. "You keep the money and we keep the intel."

Suddenly, a virus downloaded on the laptop, showing thousands and THOUSANDS of ads!

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shouted the twins, they called onto the phone, but even THAT has ads.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON A DATE WITH PEWDIEPIE! JUST SEND YOUR LOCATION AND ADDRESS RIGHT NOW AT-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The twins shouted.

"Sweet music..." Leslie winked at the camera and returns to sleep with Jimmy as his hugging pillow.


	3. Episode 3

South Park Vs Kids Next Door (Season 1)

Episode 3: Dear Diary (3/4)

It's been a few days since Kuki owns a diary, and has been writing on it about her life and how much she loves her friends, especially Kenny who bought her the Diary and taught her to write in it. She also posted stuff about how much she has a crush on a special person.

She writes and fantasized about a Legendary Hero who fights for good and keeps his peace for people and that he loves Rainbow Monkeys. Someone like a mixture pf Mysterion and Kangaroo Kid.

"Dear Diary,

I just had a dream that I meet the Legendary Hero! He had the most cutest eyes and a strong body! I just wish I get to know his name... Either it began with a K or a W. I guess I'll never know."

Kuki sighed as she closed diary.

Her room wasn't the same anymore. Ever since the Delightful Children destroyed the Sector V treehouse, Kuki lost all her dolls, or so she forgot. They were all rescued due to someone being there.

Mintberry Crunch was exploring the empty Sector V Treehouse when there was something that destroyed the treehouse. Out of instinct, he teleported the belongings of the room he was in and himself out of the danger. This was Kuki's room.

Kuki writes on about how she is thankful for Mintberry Crunch despite his racist slavery, which the aliens were replaced by machines.

Kuki looked behind her and Wally was watching from the room above through the hole in the ceiling. Kuki screams which alerted Mysterion.

Mysterion got into the room. "Everything alright, Kuki?!"

"Wally's spying on me!" Shouted Kuki as she blushed in embarrassment.

Mysterion facepalmed. "You can stop using the Microtransformer, Cartman!"

"Dammit!" Wally said in Coon's Voice.

"You disgust me! Spying on a girl like that!" Mysterion shouted to the ceiling.

"I meant to spy on your computer, Kenny!" Coon replied as Mysterion used his bed to jump and tossed a pop snap into the hole that blew up on Coon.

"Get back to your original form, Fatass!" Mysterion ordered.

"FINE!" Coon used the Microtransformer to transform into himself.

The REAL Wally appeared into the door to see Mysterion and Kuki.

As usual, Wally gets REALLY jealous whenever Mysterion/Kenny shows up near Kuki.

"And just what are doing?!" Wally shouted!

"This is my room." Said Mysterion.

"LIKE WHAT?! This doesn't look like your room! I bet this is Kyle or Stan's room!" Wally tried making excuses making Kenny frown and broke character as Mysterion transformed back to normal.

"(You really gotta stop being jealous, dude! She's not my date! She is not my girlfriend! And you gotta quit being such a stalker! I get it! You have a crush on Kuki!)" Kenny muffled through his parka.

"Speak clearly, will ya?!" Wally mocked Kenny, making Kenny kick Wally in the groin.

"(GET THE **** OUT OF MY ROOM!)" Kenny took a baton and smacked Wally with it, scramming him out the door. "(That Aussie! I SWEAR!)"

Kuki looked uncomfortable as she understood Kenny's words through his parka.

"Sorry about that, Kenny..." Said Kuki.

Kenny sighs. "(It's fine, Kuki... Sometimes, I wish he doesn't act like such a ****... I mean, he's Australian! Not Iggy Azalea brainless Australian! Unless he is...)"

"Well, thank you Kenny for protecting me." Kuki thanked Kenny.

"(No problem.)" Kenny transformed back into Mysterion. "Now that we have that covered, I guess we can try to plug that hole in that ceiling."

After the events of fixing the hole in the cieling with reluctantly getting Cartman to get out of his room, Mechaman and Toolshed fixed the cieling and found out a Tree Branch was making the hole so they both made a small incision in the branch and removed the part that made the hole.

Wally was sitting down, watching Spiderman on Disney Plus. He sighs at what his pride and ego had done, something he never felt before.

Suddenly, Kuki sat right next to Wally, near the remote.

"What do YOU want?!" asked Wally as he faced away Kuki.

"I just want to talk to you, Numbuh 4." Kuki said with a slight sorrow tone. "I'm sorry if I was angry at you."

"Yeah, yeah, aren't we all?" Wally gets up and changed the show to Rainbow Monkeys as he was about to leave.

But Kuki grabbed Wally's hand, turns him around (while kneeling down), and kissed him.

Wally was surprised as he kissed back.

"I'm sorry if I got mad..." Kuki cried. "I just didn't feel good today..."

Wally didn't have the words to say anything so he transformed and let his Alter Ego, Kangaroo Kid, do the talking.

"I... am sorry, as well.." Kangaroo Kid explained. "I know I hate others being with you. It's just in my heart, you belong to me, and only me, and I got carried away..."

"Oh, Wally..." Kuki hugs into the now tall hero. She blushed as she snuggled into his orange hoodie, right where the Power Symbol was at.

"Numbuh 3, you're making my Symbol wet.." Kangaroo Kid got over it and hugged back his now little princess.

"Hola Chicos! Lo hice Chocolate y Pan Dulce- DIOS MIO!" AJ stopped where he was at.

"Don't ya DARE post this online!" Kangaroo Kid threatened.

"I don't have a phone." AJ looked at Kangaroo Kid with a 'Seriously?' face. "Oh, and I see we have Rainbow Monkeys Plus."

The Screen looked like a Rainbow Monkeys Title, but then AJ returns to Spanish Soap Operas about a Kid's Club about hhnting witches, popular amongst Mexican Children.

"Hey, this looks good!" Kangaroo Kid broke character and sat down on the couch.

"Can we join?" asked Kuki.

"Por Supuesto!" AJ greeted.

The three kids sat on the couch, eating sweet bread and hot chocolate, watching a the Kids Soap Opera.

The intro cutscene involved two kids, one boy and a girl, kissing, that looked VERY CLOSE to Wally and Kuki, only different heights than the original.


	4. Season 1 Epilogue: Episode 4

Season 1 Episode 4 :Epilogue: Cooking Love

It was that time of day when PC Principal had enough of Soul Music and Black People working for whites, but Chef convinced him he was alright with working again.

However, due to the backlash of the Fruity Club and such, people have been kind of skeptical of Chef coming back, but to much of Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Jimmy and Butters, the boys fought and fought until Chef was back in business.

Later on Valentine's Day, the all of the Hero Kids Club, aka the originals, visited Chef inside the kitchen as he was molding his Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls into Heart Shapes.

He turns around.

"Oh, hello children!" Chef greeted.

"Hi Chef!" The kids greeted.

"Thank you for fighting for my position as a School Chef. I can clearly tell your Principal is just another misled pawn of ANOTHER fruity club." Chef shakes his head in disappoint and got out the trash can. "And to have the thought of marying your Co Worker?! AACK! But a princess is a princess, I suppose, even if she IS prideful."

"Oh believe me!" Nigel crossed his arms. "Those PC babies never stop crying about my voice..."

"So, how are your Valentine's going?" Asked Chef.

"Well, s - some of us found l - love." Jimmy hokds his android girlfriend's hand. "Some of us cherish each other as Fr - Fr - Friends."

"Oh I got a VERY special gift for you all!" Chef pulls out some clean canvas cloth off of a table and revealed a Pink and Red Chocolate Cake as he sliced off a piece revealing the candied Peaches inside of a clear jelly as the filling. "This is your Valentine's Gift from me."

The 4 South Park Boys stared at Chef in confusion.

"Chef?" asked the boys.

"I'm gonna make love!" Chef sang, scaring the kids. He then laughed. "GOTCHA!"

"Well that was really, Cupid!" Hoagie joked a pun as everyone stared at him while Abby smacks his head with her hat.

"Come on, you!" Abby tackled Hoagie after hitting him for a tackle kiss.

"Well, the season of love is over." Said Chef. "And I hope you keep fighting a good fight!"

"You bet, Chef!" Butters dug into his cake. "We are the Kids Next Door! Right fellahs?!"

"You said so, SP5!" Nigel dug into his cake as well.

After everyone was finished eating their cake, a few of them got drunk off eating seconds of the Jelly Filling, which contains some wine.

"I guess I should've warned them about the wine." Chef shrugged. "Oh well, Saint Patrick's Day is coming and I hopr I can make the list!"

The End.

AJ looked at the crowd inside the Kitchen, drunk with Chocolate and Jelly. AJ slowly turns back to the cafeteria to return eating his Sloppy Joe Sandwiches.


End file.
